


Remedies and Revelations

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: #noslaveYugi, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Blindshipping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: Yugi goes to the King's City in search of patients to heal. When he arrives he's found face to face with Pharaoh himself, somehow winding up as the Palace Physician. When a sickness plagues the land, it's up to Yugi to save the kingdom before everything that Atem loves has decayed. His one simple plan turns into an adventure that he never bargained for, and feelings for the god king that he never should have had.-----Extended hiatus. I've gotten incredibly busy and may not be able to update until mid August.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of every chapter I will link a google docs with notes that are important to the chapter. Usually it will consist of words you do not know or reasons for why I did one thing the way I have. If I typed it in a footnote on here it would be far too long.

The sun was blazing hot as it bared down on his skin. The slight breeze in the air did nothing to keep the heat from burning his tender skin. Yugi was exhausted, just wanting to sleep, but he still had quite some ways to go before he would make it to Waset, to the Kings City. He’d bid his mother and grandfather goodbye a little over an hour ago, a small sack slung across his back as he made his way to his new life in the city.

His father was a physician, and so he had become one as well. After his father’s death some years back he took to a Scribe school and learned as much as he could, knowing that the income his grandfather was making wouldn’t last for long. He went to the king’s city to hopefully be able to make their lives a little more comfortable, it was always easier in a bigger city. He’d been on the Nile for about thirty minutes, the small boat making its way to the port of Waset, his destination. He had very little idea what he was going to do when he got there, his grandfather was able to secure him lodging, using his leverage as a physician from old, but that was about as far in his plan as he had gotten, and he hoped dearly he wouldn’t pay for it.

By the time the boat arrived Yugi’s skin was tinted pink, he was rarely outside, being in scribe school and studying to become a physician tended to keep him inside most of the time. While everyone was a golden color, used to the harsh desert sun, he disliked being outside for too long and never looked like he belonged. He nodded to the captain as he got off, looking at the city before him. It was quite the contrast to what he was used to at home. Structures stood tall and proud. The Royal palace could be seen towering over the city to the North, buildings littered the streets, stalls everywhere.

Yugi took a deep breath and made his way down the main street, head down as he made his way through the unknown city. He could feel people’s eyes on him, whispers directed towards him. He felt uncomfortable, his chest tightening, he didn’t belong here and he knew it, apparently, so did the city dwellers. He adorned no jewelry, far too poor to afford anything of that nature, everyone here seemed to be covered in it. Women and men wore wide golden necklaces, their arms covered in golden bands, their earrings were simple, golden hoops. They had money, they were wealthy and happy. Living in the Kings city seemed to grant these people more than anyone back home could afford.

His _shendyt_ was simpler than most of the men around him. Its length met his calf, a simple gold belt at its waist. His tunic was tight against his skin, tucked into his s _hendyt_. The tunic had no sleeves, and no necklace sat upon his neck. He was simple, poor, and incredibly out of place walking through the city. He eventually stumbled across the empty house that was to become his, entering it he set his stuff down and sighed, this was going to be a whole lot harder than he wanted it to be.

Digging through his bag he pulled out an ointment, taking off his tunic and gently rubbing the medicine in, cooling the burn and alleviating some of the pain. Looking around he took in his new home. It was small, but it was his. A sleeping mat lay on the ground against the far wall, a stone oven sat by the window, a wash basin next to it. He’d have to find the well soon, but he really didn’t want to go outside again. He was going to have to though, he had no food and wanted to wash his body more than anything else. He got out a small bag with a few coins in it and placed his tunic back on his body, it was now or never. He picked up the water jug that was sitting by his door and went back out into the town, trying his hardest to ignore the stares and whispers.

He wondered where Joey was. His childhood friend had left two years ago to join the kings army, he hadn’t seen him since, but he got letters occasionally. Upon the other boys insistence, Yugi had taught Joey how to read and right, he wanted to make sure he could communicate with the smaller boy while he was working for the king. Yugi was glad he did it, Joey was a slow learner but the fact that he knew that Joey was alright, was worth every back breaking moment he had with him.

He found the well about 24 cubits away from his house, fortunately only a few people were around so he was able to draw water without much trouble. He made his way back to his house, depositing the jug and making his way to the markets. Stopped by a fish stand, buying a couple of dried fish before making his way over to the fruits. He bought some figs and decided he was satisfied. He didn’t come with much in the way of money so he was going to have to ration it off until he was able to find work.

His trek back to the house was majorly uneventful until he heard a shill scream come from a few steps away, behind a couple of houses. He hurried to the noise, not thinking of the repercussions. He saw a young girl against a house, a snake lashing out at her. He ran and kicked it away, kneeling down to her.

“Are you alright?”

She had tears in her eyes, a small shake from her head informed him.

“I was bitten.”

“I’m a physician, do you think you can make it back to my house? It’s not that far from here.”

He watched as she tried to stand, a grimace crossing her face.

“Come on, you can lean on me, we need to hurry, I need to get that poison out of your system now.”

She just nodded as he led her quickly to his home, throwing his items to the floor and helping her sit. He dug through his back, grabbing a few quick items before he sat in front of her.

“Please excuse me, I mean no harm.”

He grabbed her leg gently, bringing the bit up to his mouth and sucking, it was the only way he knew at current to get venom from a person’s body. It was horrible tasting, he spat what he had in his mouth out, before he returned to her leg. When the blood went back to tasting like copper he was satisfied with his work, quickly grinding up some herbs into a paste before smoothing them on the bites, wrapping her ankle with fabric.

“Thank you sir, I have no money on me though, I cannot pay you.”

“Please just call me Yugi, and it’s quite alright. I couldn’t just let you die out there, I’ll get money from other patients in due time. How are you feeling?”

“Tired, and lightheaded.”

He nodded and went to pick up the food, grabbing a fig and one of the fish.

“It’s not much but this will help, eat it.”

“I can’t eat your food too; this is too much.”

Yugi just shook his head, handing her the food.

“You need it, it will help you with the lightheadedness, you’ll just have to sleep off your tiredness though. You can borrow my mat tonight, I’ll be alright.”

The girl just nodded at him, and he smiled. She was young, brown hair and large green eyes adorned her face. Much like everyone else here she wore fine jewelry and had on a beaded headpiece. She seemed like a noble, and he wouldn’t make a noble made at him his first night here. When she was done eating she sat up, smiling back at him.

“You said you’ll find patients in due time, have you just arrived here?”

“Yes. I come from _Ineb-Hedj_. I came to see if I could find better work here, I left behind my mother and grandfather, hoping to be able to send money as I was able too. I just arrived a few hours ago, it’s quite overwhelming here.”

The girl nodded, fiddling with her dress.

“Yes, _Waset_ is a wonderful place. There are so many people here and it’s beautiful city. I’ve never been to any place in _Ta-Mehu_. I’ve lived here my entire life. What’s it like down there?”

“It’s much, cooler. Being so close to the sea the air is wetter and the weather cooler. It’s where most of the farmers live so none of us are extremely rich like _Ta-Shemau_ seems to be.”

“Is that why your skin is so fair?”

Yugi just laughed, shaking his head.

“No, not quite. I’ve spent most of my days since I was a child inside. My father taught me medicine and a young age, and when he died I went off to scribe school so I could learn how to read and write. I’ve not met Ra very often, Khonsu seems to be the god I’m more familiar with.”

“I can see why, your skin is as white as the moon itself, it’s beautiful.”

Yugi’s face tinted pink, never expecting to get a compliment like that.

“Speaking of Khonsu, it’s getting late, you should get some rest.”

The young girl nodded and made her way over to his mat, lying down softly.

“Thank you, for saving me.”

Yugi said nothing, blowing out the candle that he had lit a while earlier, going over to grab a fig to eat. He leaned against the window, looking out at the night. His first day and he already had a patient, not a paying one, but maybe she could get the word out. She seemed like a sweet, gentle girl. Despite her adornments he thought that maybe he could befriend her, if she would let him. After a while of Khonsu looking over him he sighed and laid down under the window, letting sleep take him.

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning he was alone, the girl and left without a word. It didn’t matter, she couldn’t pay and he wasn’t going to make her either. Using the water he had gotten last night he washed his hands and his face. Combing a few fingers through his hair before he dug through his bad for the small mirror his mother had given him and his stick of Kohl. He lined his eyes, running it across his lashes a little to darken them. Today was a new day and if he was to accomplish anything he was to set out early in search of potential patients.

When Ra had risen to his highest point Yugi was utterly exhausted. He missed the wet air and the cool breeze from back home. He was hot and his skin was going to burn straight off if he wasn’t careful. Found his way to the central part of the town, taking a small break in the shadow of a building. He’d gotten the word out a little bit, there didn’t seem to be an established Physician around so he hoped he would become it.

Yugi spotted what seemed to be part of the kings guard coming down the main street. Their Shendyt much shorter than usual, probably due to easier movement. Leather armor adorned their chests and swords hung at their sides. He watched them quietly from the shadow’s curious until one pointed directly at him. His face sunk, his body tightening.

“You, come with us.”

Yugi just nodded and followed after them, not wanting to invoke the wrath of their god king. He wasn’t sure what he had done, but it apparently had been serious enough for him to get called to the palace. He twisted his hands behind his back, trying to shake the nerves. He couldn’t, he was scared out of his mind, if Pharaoh was in a bad mood then gods save him, his head wouldn’t be attached to his body for much longer.

The stares that had subsided that day seemed only to grow as he trailed behind the guards, the whispers grew louder, more curious. They seemed just as confused as he was. When the palace loomed before him, Yugi’s body started to shake, he was scared. He was going to meet their king, the god sitting among men. He did not want to evoke his wrath today, or ever. He would have just been happy seeing him from a distance, but anything that went wrong in the city went directly to Pharaoh. When Yugi looked up again they had entered the gardens, a beautiful courtyard where most festivals were held, and before him stood the looming doors of the throne room, where his fate was to be met.

Different guards opened the doors and Yugi’s eyes hit the floor, following the guards, when they kneeled, he kneeled, not looking up towards his king.

“ _Mery-n-kheprer, Sekhentuma’at, Djeru-kheftiu-ef, King of Ta-Shemau and Ta-mehu Akhenre, Son of Ra, Atemu_. We have brought the boy to you.”

“You have done well, please rise and leave the boy.”

Yugi shuddered, the kings voice was a velvet soft mid tone, nearing on baritone. It was a voice that he would let lure him to the edge of a cliff, and incredibly dangerous voice. His eyes were still glued to the floor, he hadn’t gotten up from kneeling, he hadn’t been told too. His body was still shaking slightly, afraid, confused. He heard a small giggle, he lifted his head and his eyes widened. The girl from last night was standing next to the king, he glanced quickly at him, nearly gasping at the sight of his King.

They could have very nearly been brothers. The king was tall, tan, incredibly handsome. Their hair was nearly identical. Golden strips upon black, upon purple. Yugi himself didn’t have a golden strip on the top of his head, the king did. Where Yugi’s eyes were a deep amethyst, the kings were a ruby red. His eyes were nearly as dangerous as the voice that came out of his mouth.

“I could have your head boy.”

Yugi realized his mistake and shot his head back down.

“Please, forgive me my Pharaoh. I did not mean to offend you.”

He heard a soft chuckle before sandals hit the ground.

“Stand.”

Yugi stood, his eyes never once leaving the floor. He didn’t realize how close Pharaoh had gotten until there were slender fingers underneath his chin, lifting his head up to once again gaze at his king. His body shivered, he had never expected to be this close to him, never even expected to get near him, and now he was being touched by him. An honor for someone in low of a class as he was.

“How curious, if I didn’t know I had no brothers, I could very well assume you could be mine. Your eyes, even more curious.”

“ _Per-a’ah_.”

The king let his chin go, Yugi’s eyes unable to leave the face of his king.

“Atem, you shouldn’t be so close to the boy. His uncanny resemblance could mean world of disaster for you. You very well could have touched a demon my lord.”

Yugi turned to the one who spoke, a tall man dressed in blue’s and gold’s, the high priest.

“Don’t be so quick to judge Seto. But if you wish, you may have a look at him. I have things to discuss with him, and if he is a demon… Well I guess we’ll just have to cut off his pretty little head.”

Yugi nearly squeaked, he wasn’t a demon, he was just a young boy.

“Pharaoh, I’m not, I’m not who you say I am.”

“Silence you insolent fool. The king could have your head just for speaking out of turn.”

Yugi gaped at the priest, he knew that very well, but at least if he did die he would know he at least tried to defend himself.

“Seto be calm, he’s an interesting one. I like him. Just hurry it up already, we haven’t got all day.”

The man nodded and moved forwards towards him, the golden rod he held in his hands glimmered as he stepped forward. Yugi’s hands pressed together in fear, what was going to happen to him? The man said nothing as he walked forward and touched his forehead, immediately feeling pain radiating through his body. He squirmed, painful grunts came out of his mouth as memories he didn’t even remember flashed before his eyes.

“Please, whatever this is, stop.”

Moments pass before Yugi can see out of his own eyes again, the pain disappearing. He collapsed on the floor, breath ragged.

“He is safe.”

“Very well. Boy tell me, what is your name.”

“Yugi, my lord.”

“Mana here tells me you’ve just arrived, why did you come here?”

“I came to make a living for myself my lord. I hail from _Ineb-Hedj_ in _Ta-Mehu_. I’m a physician, my father was, as was my fathers father. I left my mother and grandfather back home, I couldn’t support them from such a small city.”

“You can read and write yes?”

“Yes _Per-a’ah_ ” The king nodded, silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

“I wish to thank you for yesterday. You saved Mana, one of my closest in my court and a childhood friend. You asked for nothing from her and gave her things you couldn’t afford to give away. Mana owe’s you her life, and you have my gratitude.”

Yugi just shook his head, his eyes meeting Pharaoh’s once again.

“I’m humbled my king. But your gratitude is too much. I could not have just let her die in the streets. I would have angered _Ma’at_.”

“As you might have, but most physicians would not have done what you did. You used your medicine on her, you were allowed to take her money, and yet you asked for none. You did not kick her out when she said she had none. Your soul is pure, that much I can see from here.”

“Thank you Pharaoh, your words bring me nothing but joy and happiness.”

Pharaoh looked at him, before looking over at his council, summoning them over. They had a quite discussion around the throne for what seemed like forever. Yugi took a glance over at the girl he saved, Mana. She smiled at him, mouthing a thank you. He just smiled and nodded, he would have done it for anyone, he just so happened to do it for Pharaoh’s childhood friend.

“Rise.”

The commanding voice had Yugi on his feet in seconds.

“I’ve talked with my council and advisor and gotten their approval, not that it really matters much in the end. From this day forth, you shall serve under the king as the Palace physician and occasional Scribe. You will obey my orders and come when I call. Anyone who is ailing in the palace may come to you for aid. I will ensure that your mother and grandfather get monthly rations, they shall live pretty while you work under me. One wrong move and I will have your head; do I make myself clear?”

“Yes my lord, I understand, and thank you.”

“Mana, show him to his room, Yugi you have today to get settled in. Tomorrow you start.”

“My room?”

The king looked at him, an unreadable expression placed on his face.

“You’ll have a room in the same corridor as mine. Mana will show you to the medical wing where you will work. If you’re a palace physician it is only right that you have a bed to rest your head upon in the place that you work. Now please leave me, I have much to get done.”

Yugi nodded and bowed lowly, waiting for Mana to pass him before he straightened up and followed her out of the room. When the doors closed Yugi let out a breath, resting on one of the pillars.

“I thought I was going to die.”

Mana snickered and turned towards him.

“I can guess that the guards just took you with no explanation.”

“You’d be exactly right. And what was that thing the high priest did to me?”

“That Yugi, is not my place to speak. If they wish to inform you then it is their business to do so. However; you do have an uncanny resemblance to Atem, it’s odd.”

“I bare very little resemblance to him. He’s stunning, the very image of a god, as it should be.”

Mana cocked an eyebrow at him, sighing deeply.

“It would be wise to not fall in love with him. His temperament at best is what you witnessed in the throne room, at worst… Well I don’t even think the gods above could stop his rage.”

Yugi’s face tinted pink, his words coming out a jumbled mess.

“I wouldn’t, I couldn’t. Never. He’s… I’m.”

Mana just laughed and beckoned him down the hall.

“This way royal physician, your tour awaits.”

The palace was marvelous, everywhere you looked the gods were on display proudly. The garden in the front was a sight to see. Lush green grass, tree’s lining the outer edge. A well at off to one side of it. It was beautiful. The lower floor was simple, it held the throne room, the alter and the chamber were off to the left of the throne. The kitchens stood in the back next to the nursery. On the far east wall stood the servants quarters and the harem. His medical ward was on the back north wall, a marvelous room with everything he could have ever dreamed of.

The upper floor housed Atem’s room, and balconies the looked over the courtyard garden. There was a meeting chamber on one corner and the royal bedrooms stood on the back north wall. The second floor was much more spacious, nearly more gorgeous as well. He found that his room was closet to Atem’s bedroom, should the king ever need him at night, he needed to be as close as possible to him.

“Mana, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Yugi, what is it?”

“Is he a fair Pharaoh?”

“As fair as he can be. He’s still young, still learning. He has no patience and in the face of the people and others he has to look demanding, fierce. What you saw before you today is not the Pharaoh you’re going to see often. He might frighten you in all honesty, I would just say be as careful around him as you can. Keep your guard up and never offend him. If he is moody, hold your tongue. Do not ask him questions unless he strikes up a conversation with you, or unless it is something absolutely dire to the state of the palace or the people. If you can follow these simple rules, then you’ll have nothing to fear from our god king.”

Yugi just nodded his head, sinking into deep thought. He spent the rest of the day with Mana, going back to his old home to retrieve what little belongings he had and returning to his room. When Khonsu greeted him yet again Yugi lay on his bed, exhausted from the day he just had, and exhausted for the days to come. At the very least, his mother and grandfather would be well provided for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 History/Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/19ewE1FTgdnEakwgFgTe3hB1A6foXjMCjW5R3Q3PGN7I/edit?usp=sharing


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I gotta say this chapter was interesting. I wrote this and chapter 3 only to realize I had gotten way off track and had to rewrite both of them. It was difficult but I managed to stay on track. My upload dates are going to be sporadic. I'll just post when I want too, but hopefully you won't have to wait longer than like a week for a chapter. (The Nintendo Switch comes out soon though so that might mess with things.) Anyways, there isn't anything super history related so there won't be a link to read up on it.

Then next couple of weeks passed by in a blur. Yugi was split between checking up on all of the guards that had gotten injured, and being the scribe for all of the meetings going on. He was starting to wear thin very, very fast.

 

“Yugi, Pharaoh is calling for you. He is in his chambers right now.”

 

Yugi groaned, lying his head on his desk.

 

“I’ll go to him, you’re dismissed.”

 

He looked around the room, making sure that everything was in order before he got up and made his way towards the king’s room. He was moving slowly. His lack of sleep catching up to him. He would wake up in the morning, go to the ward and check on things before being summoned to help during the meetings. Those went on for hours before he was released. Most of the time the meetings ran till the evening and he was forced to spend precious time he could use for sleeping to go and do his physician duties. Atem really needed to get an actual royal scribe or he was going to go insane.

 

He headed up the stairs, making his way to Atem’s chambers, knocking before he let himself in. He found the other lying on the bed, his arm stretched over his eyes and a basket of medical supplies next to the bed.

 

“My Pharaoh, is everything alright?”

 

He got nervous, for what reason exactly did they have supplies there? The only feasible answer was that he had gotten hurt. The other question was how? He’d only been away from him for no more than thirty minutes and he was pretty sure that he had gone straight to his rooms.

 

“Slow your brain there a little Yugi, I can hear you thinking from here.”

 

Yugi chuckled, scratching his cheek.

 

“Then would you care to explain to me why there is this basket of medical supplies next to your bed?”

“I need you to make me something that will help me sleep.”

“And I couldn’t have done that in the ward?”

“Well, I wanted you to keep me company as well.”

“Am I really the proper person to keep you company?”

“Perhaps not, but I like being around you. Plus, I’m Pharaoh so what I say goes, and there is no going against my words.”

“You are abusing your power.”

“I don't know if asking someone to keep me company is really abusing my power.”

“Wouldn’t you rather have some harem girl?”

“I’m really not in the mood to be swooned by someone I pay for.”

 

Yugi looked at Atem as he picked up the basket, going to sit at the table not far from the bed.

 

“And besides, if I did want that I could just abuse my power and have you do it instead.”

 

Yugi flushed, knocking over a few things in his surprise.

 

“I don’t think I could satisfy you like they could.”

 

Yugi kept his eyes on the basket, trying to see what was in there so he could make what he needed to. He heard Atem get off the bed as he reached in to get a couple of the plants he needed. Feeling a hand on his chin he froze, the hand pulling his face to look into Atem’s eyes. Those red orbs completely taking all of his attention. Over these past couple of weeks being next to the Pharaoh’s side, he came upon a realization that he would have rather not noticed. He liked Pharaoh more than a subject should. He could guess that, that wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Some of the Harem girls were probably in love with Pharaoh themselves. The scary part about it was that it seemed like even the gods were okay with it. How he knew that he didn’t know himself, either way ever since he came to the palace he was noticing more and more things the he rather wouldn’t.

 

“Yugi, do you know why I haven’t gotten a new scribe and just use you instead?”

 

Yugi just shook his head, too afraid that his voice would betray him.

 

“It’s because I enjoy being around and with you. I find that I don’t always have to act like a Pharaoh around you, and that I can just be myself. Do you know how long it has been since I have been able to do that?’

 

Atem just scoffed, his gaze deepening.

 

“It has been far too long, at least since I was a child.”

 

Yugi felt one of Atem’s hands go to his side, pulling him in. His heart was hammering, if it was not for the fact that his bones and flesh were keeping it inside of his chest, he was pretty sure it would have fallen out and run away. Atem was too close, this was getting dangerous for his health and his mental state.

 

“ _Per-ah’a?”_

Yugi’s voice was small and filled with something he did not quite recognize.

 

“I could have you right now and you would not be able to say anything about it. What I wonder is, would you enjoy it? Sure, you probably would, your king would be doing to you and many people dream of.”

 

Yugi felt himself being pulled closer until he was flush against the other's body. His face was bright red, but he could not look away from the face that entranced him so entirely. All Atem had to do was ask him to jump and he would do it without a moment’s thought.

 

“From the look on your face I would say that I would not even have to order you to do it, I could just ask.”

 

Atem leaned in, his mouth right beside Yugi’s ear. At this point Yugi was not even sure if he was even breathing anymore.

 

“I think I will wait. Wait until I can have your body and your heart.”

 

Atem’s voice was quiet, filled with lust. It made Yugi’s legs completely forget how to work. If Atem was not holding him he was pretty sure he would have been a puddle on the floor. He felt the other stand back up, when his mind came back to him he somehow had made it to a chair and Atem was standing at the balcony. He let out the breath he was holding and looked towards the basket on the table to regain his focus. Atem was a very dangerous Pharaoh, and Yugi was falling into his trap without any chance to get out.

 

His hands shakily reached towards the basket again to start on making the paste to help the other sleep.

 

“All of the meetings I am having tomorrow are not important enough to need a scribe, looks like tomorrow you will just be the palace physician. I can tell that you need the break, you look like you could lie down right there and sleep for a week.”

“You are right about that.”

 

Yugi’s voice was small, soft. Still afraid that his voice would betray him. He was still worked up, and with good reason. If he did not have somewhat of a hold on his emotions he probably would have tried to kiss him, it didn't seem like Atem would have a problem with it though, but there was still risk involved with doing so.

 

“Yugi, look at me.”

 

Yugi looked up, finding Atem standing on the other side of the table.

 

“I am sorry.”

“For what?”

 

He watched as Atem went to sit on the bed, crossing his legs.

 

“For what I did earlier. I did not mean to shake you up so bad. It is clear that you are bothered by it.”

 

Yugi just stayed silent as he finished grinding up the paste. He finished it relatively quickly and got up to go give it to him.

 

“This isn’t going to taste good, might also be annoying to take. It is a paste so the best way in all honesty is to eat it with some bread. I’ll go down to the kitchens and get a servant to bring you some. Have a good night my Pharaoh. Call me again tomorrow if you would like some more made.”

 

Yugi bowed and grabbed the basket on the table, escaping the room as quickly as possible. He found a servant not far from the room and ordered bread to Pharaoh’s chambers before bee lining it to Joey’s quarters. He didn't bother knocking, just barging in and lying down on the bed.

 

“Joey, I have a very, very big problem.”

 

* * *

 

As Atem had said the day before, Yugi was left alone in his ward. He was thankful for the break, not to mention he was not sure what he was going to do in the face of his Pharaoh. He could not think about it much though; another group of soldiers had come in with varying degrees of injuries. Fortunately, he could put as much brain power into this as he needed, plus it helped that he could talk to the soldiers easier than certain people in the palace.

 

A couple of hours after Ra had risen and he had finished, he was startled out of his boredom when his door slammed open.

 

“Yugi, come to the throne room.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Just come.”

 

Yugi got out of his chair and followed Seto to the throne room, surprised by the amount of people in there.

 

“Pharaoh, I’ve brought the physician.”

“What’s going on my king?”

 

He was motioned over to Atem, a finger pointing at a few people in front of them.

 

“There is some sort of sickness coming across the land. Twelve of my citizens have already come down with it. I need you to get your supplies and follow them to their homes, try to figure out what is going on before it spreads even further.”

“Yes my Pharaoh, is there anything else?”

“Yes, but I will talk to you privately. Seto, stay here until I get back.”

 

Yugi bowed and waited for Atem to get in front of him before following. When they got to the ward Yugi started gathering his things while Atem leaned against the wall.

 

“Be careful out there. I do not know what this is but, I cannot have you getting sick, nor do I even remotely want you to be sick. I really had planned on letting you take today to rest, but well… I care about my people and your services are required.”

“Do not worry about it Pharaoh. As you said, it is my job so I cannot really say no. Not to mention it would look bad on you if your royal physician couldn’t do his job because he was a little tired.”

“You really do look like you are about to drop dead right now.”

“I’m not. The danger comes with this sickness though; this could actually kill me.”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

 

Atem startled Yugi, he practically yelled at him. He turned to find the other who making his way across the room with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“I’ve already told you that I do not want you to die.”

“I don’t see why though; I _am_ easily replaceable.”

 

Atem looked angry, and it almost frightened Yugi. Before he knew it he was being pulled forward, their lips almost touching.

 

“Your position might be easy to replace, but you Yugi, you are a one in a lifetime thing. I could never replace you.”

 

When their lips met, it was like everything around them had disappeared. It was just last night that the both of them figured out that they were probably in love with each other. Perhaps that is what happens when you’re with each other almost all day for weeks on end. Their kiss wasn’t long, nor was it filled with lust, but when they both pulled away they could say for certain that this wasn’t going to be a mistake. It might be hard, or cause some problems, but despite both their reservations they knew that if they didn’t at least try, they would regret it for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SpicyAtem
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't out of the blue, but if it is then I am sorry. Hopefully the rest of the story doesn't catch you as off guard as this one did. I've never been good at slow burn, it's easier for me to show the danger in an already established relationship. (Though this one isn't very established lol) And don't worry, before you get all nervous there won't be drama inside of the relationship, I don't like doing it, not every relationship has to crumble and then suddenly get good after they've lost each other. It'll just get dicey for the two because of outside forces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My TL:DR of a long story I don't want to bother y'all with is life got in the way and it's just now settling back down. I'm incredibly sorry for the extremely long pause between chapters. I didn't mean for it to happen. I hope y'all can forgive me.

 “Was he around anything that could have caused this, or did he fall at all?”

“No sir, he just does what he’s been doing for years.”

“… Alright.”

 

Yugi examined the man lying down on the ground. He seemed perfectly normal if you ignore the purple shadow like bruises crawling across his body. He didn’t seem to have a higher body temperature than normal, and his breathing seemed fine. He just wasn’t responsive, it was odd.

 

“There isn’t anything I can do right now. I have to go check on the others and look through some things. I’ll be back tomorrow, if he wakes up do not let him do anything, keep him on bed rest.”

“Thank you sir, may the gods help you in your research.”

 

Yugi nodded to her and made his way outside of the house. This was the fifth person he had gone to see. All of the symptoms were the same and all of the weird purple shadows look very similar. The strange thing about it was that no one in the household had gotten sick. None of the patients had done anything out of the ordinary either. He wasn’t sure that this was anything normal, he didn’t even know if this was something he could cure. Either way he had to try, he could not disappoint Atem.

 

By the time he had finished up, _Khonsu_ was already high in the sky. He greeted the night guards as he made his way back into the palace and to his ward. He called for a servant to bring him some food, tonight was going to be a long one. When he got back to the room he put his stuff away before grabbing several on the tomes and sitting down to look through him. He was finding everything about diseased but nothing about this. The only way it seemed he could figure this out would be to do some form of experiment, but he didn’t quite know how to go about that. He couldn’t do anything on someone who was alive, but he also couldn’t wait until someone died, it might be too late then.

 

He was brought food as he continued to pour over the texts, trying to find anything that would clue him in on what was happening to these people. When he looked back up, Ra was just starting to rise and he sighed. He wasn’t going to be getting sleep any time soon. He got up and stretched, quickly making something to trick his body into thinking he had more energy than he really did. It might not have been the smartest idea, but he couldn’t afford to sleep right now. He finished it, chugged it, and grabbed his stuff to make his rounds again.

 

 

When he had finished he was more worried than he had been before. He needed to talk to Atem. When he got back to the castle he quickly called a meeting. They gathered in the throne room, Yugi the center of attention.

 

“Yugi what have you found?”

“Nothing. This sickness is really odd. It doesn’t spread like it should, nor does it even act like an actual sickness. If it weren’t for the fact that these people have weird purple cloud bruises it would look like they were just in a deep sleep. I cannot figure out what is happening. If this happened before no one recorded it.”

“How are those that are sick?”

“By all accounts they are fine. Five more fell ill over night and none of them are ever in the same family. I get the feeling that this isn’t a normal sickness.”

“What do you mean?”

 

Yugi turned to Isis, speaking to her.

 

“This may be the doing of a magician who has a grudge against this kingdom. I don’t know how this person is picking and choosing their victims, but there must be a reason. I need you to look and see if you can get an idea of who this person is and their motive.”

 

He turned back to Atem.

 

“I’m going to continue my research to see if there is a way to bring these people back.”

 

All of them stayed quiet for a while before Atem spoke up.

 

“I don’t know who is doing this but they will pay. Isis do what you can to see if Yugi’s thinking is right. I can’t have any more of my people falling I’ll. Yugi, I need to talk to you again.”

 

Atem waved a servant girl over.

 

“Bring mine and Yugi’s dinner to the ward, and be quick about it, everyone else get back to what you were doing.”

 

Yugi followed Atem out of the throne room, letting out a long yawn.

 

“Pharaoh, what did you need?”

“I know you didn’t sleep last night. I asked the guards and they said you went to the ward late last night and never left.”

“I was doing research and lost track of the time. I’m fine.”

“Hush.”

 

Yugi shut his mouth, looking at Atem. He didn’t even have time to think about their kiss, to busy with whatever was going on to think back to it. Now that he was reminded of it, his face heated up. He wasn’t sure what it meant, or what would become of it, but he didn’t regret it. When they made it to the ward Atem took his arm and lead him to the bed in the room, sitting him down.

 

“By order of Pharaoh after you have finished eating you will rest.”

 

Yugi chuckled, looking the other in the eye.

 

“You’re abusing you power again.”

“I’m doing it for a good cause.”

 

When their food got there they sat side by side on the bed making small talk, it was comfortable for the both of them.

 

“Hey, Yugi?”

 

Atem turned to look at him only to find the boy asleep.

 

“I knew you were tired.”

 

Atem slipped off the bed, gathering their dishes and sliding Yugi down so he was lying. He moved a few pieces of hair out of the boys face, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“I don’t know how it came to be, but I’ve fallen for you pretty hard. I hope you sleep well small one. May the gods watch over you in these trying times.”

 

* * *

 

A month had passed by with very little change. Yugi and Isis couldn’t find out anything about what was going on. Isis was known to join Yugi in his research sessions. Mahad joined in every once in awhile too. He assumed that he might have better luck noticing something because of the potential that this was some magicians doing. Even he was coming up dry.

 

Yugi was getting more irritable by the second. His lack of sleep and frustrations were quickly making him annoyed. He felt so useless. Every day he had to go to the new families whose members had fallen sick to assure then that they were trying their best to find a cure. At one-point last week Atem had to make a formal announcement that he had his best men and women looking into this. A few words from their king seemed to quell their worries for now, but not Yugi’s.

 

Yugi got up, stumbling as he went to put a book back on the shelf. He could feel both Isis’ and Mahad’s eyes on him This wasn’t a time to show any weaknesses.

 

“Yugi, you’re overworking yourself.”

“I’ll be fine.” 

He just heard Isis hmm behind him as he gathered up his basket.

 

“I’ve got to go check on some things in the city. I’ll be back.”

“Just be careful. It wouldn’t do you any good to add anymore stress onto Atem if you fall ill.”

“I still don’t see why I’m so important to him.”

 

Yugi didn’t like saying that. He wanted to be important to him. He wanted to take all of Atem’s time, but he knew he couldn’t. He could fall sick any day now and end up in the same situation as the others. He was trying to keep his distance from Atem so he wouldn’t hurt as much if he died.

 

“Yugi I can see that you are lying to yourself. You care about him more than you’re letting on.”

“I…I can’t do this. I can’t continue to fall for him. In the end it would be bad for him.”

“Yugi I don’t…”

“I have to go.”

 

Isis watched as Yugi practically ran from the room, her eyes going to meet Mahad’s.

                                                                                       

“You would think that Atem would be the more reserved one of the two but he’s ready to fall face first into whatever is happening between them.”

“You have to remember that all of this was kind of pushed on Yugi. He only came to this city to find work. He ended up helping Mana and finding himself in front of Pharaoh. He probably never expected to even see him. I think he’s afraid that admitting his feelings would dishonor the gods. Not to mention he’s afraid of hurting him. I think in due time he’ll come around, but we can’t push him.”

“I just wish he would hurry it up. He doesn’t realize how good he is for Atem; we all can see it.”

“Patience Isis. Like I said, he’ll come around eventually.”

 

Again nothing had changed with the citizens. They all were just lying there like they were in a deep sleep. His main worry was that the first ones to fall were getting noticeably weaker. They might not hold on to their lives by the end of the month. He however was starting to notice that his energy was draining quicker, he’d have to give himself a checkup, already pretty positive about the results.

 

The palace was quiet when he got back, everyone deep into their own work. He skipped going to the ward, afraid someone would walk in and find out what was going on. He closed his door quietly and took off his tunic, examining the purple bruises that were starting to snake their way up his side and to his arms. He’d have to go into town and buy a long sleeve tunic and probably a wide necklace incase it started to go up his neck. He wasn’t really scared about becoming sick, he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. He just needed to make sure that he was still functional until they had somewhat of a lead. After that he didn’t really care what happened to him. He quickly put his tunic on and made his way to the ward. If he was going to do this without anyone finding out, he needed enough of the stamina brew to last him for quite some time. He knew that eventually the sickness was going to bring him down, but he had to prolong it for as long as he was able too.

 

The next few days were hard on him. His body wanted nothing more than to shut down but he wouldn’t let it. When he slept he only did it in short bursts and made sure that one of the servants woke him up. From what he gathered if he fell into a deep sleep he wouldn’t wake up.

 

Isis seemed to be closer to finding out something. She kept getting visions but they were incredibly hard for her to decipher, all she knew was that someone in the palace was going to fall soon. When she had informed everyone of that Yugi tried not to look guilty. He knew she was talking about him. What none of them understood was what it meant by fall. It clearly wasn’t meant in the literal way so all they knew was that someone was probably going to succumb to the sickness.

 

Yugi for his part had done an excellent job keeping everyone in the dark about his health. They had questioned him on his new tunic but he just brushed it off saying that he wanted to keep himself from burning since he started going outside more, fortunately they believed him. It was starting to get harder though. He was stumbling more often, his legs not wanting to work with him. Even with the stamina stuff he drank he found himself having to lean against a wall and rest more often. He noticed that even his eyesight was starting to go. He could deal with everything else, but if he could no longer see that was a very big issue. He was pretty sure that he could make his way around the palace but everything else was going to be difficult. He was going to be found out soon. He needed to come to terms with that. He didn’t want to disappoint everyone, but it sure looked like he was about to.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Tumblr or Twitter 
> 
> Tumblr: Privatenibblet.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @flyvolleybirbs


End file.
